The present invention comprises a new Erysimum, botanically known as Erysimum linifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘ERFZ0001’.
‘ERFZ0001’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘ERFZ0001’ has purple-violet flower color, medium green foliage color, rounded and compact plant habit with good branching, and is early to flower.
‘ERFZ0001’ originates from a hybridization made in a greenhouse in April 2009 in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. The female parent was a commercially available plant identified as ‘Bowles Mauve’, unpatented, with mauve flower color, fewer branches, and overall larger size than that of ‘ERFZ0001’.
The male parent of ‘ERFZ0001’ was an unpatented, proprietary plant identified as ‘M1702-82’ with dark lilac flower color, is later to flower and less vigorous than that of ‘ERFZ0001’. The resultant seed was sown in September 2009 in a greenhouse, in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.
‘ERFZ0001’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in April 2010 in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘ERFZ0001’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in the April 2010 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.